The Secrets of My Heart
by Neko Briefs
Summary: Before going away to his first year of college, Goten composes a love letter. Goten x Trunks. PG for shounen-ai.


**The Secrets of My Heart**   
written by Neko-B   
the_ugly_barnacle@hotmail.com

Eighteen-year-old Son Goten was in his bedroom, shoving another set of folded clothes into a suitcase. He had some trouble zipping up the zipper because of all the clothes he was bringing with him Pepper Town University, where he would start his first year of college. As of tomorrow, Goten would be in his freshman year, with a major in Finance and a minor in creative writing. 

After he won the battle between him and the suitcase zipper, Goten sat down at his desk, which was now bare, save some paper and pens. He rested his head in his hands for a moment, shaking his head slowly. 

"After tomorrow, I'll never see him again," he said to no one in particular. "I don't know if I can survive..." 

The man our young Goten is talking about is his best friend, Trunks Briefs-Vejita. For years, Goten thought he was falling in love with the only person who ever understood him. He had known him since he was in diapers -- his entire life, actually. And now that college is separating them... 

"I'll never get the chance to say I love him." He sighed miserably, resting his head on his desk for a moment. Suddenly, he perked up and a huge grin spread on his face. 

"I've got it!" Goten said, having a stroke of genius. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and pulled the objects in front of him. Chewing on the end of his pen for a moment, Goten began to write: 

_ Dear Trunks,___

_ As I pen these words, it is very late. Past midnight, actually. But I don't care; I'm not going to bed until I've said everything I've wanted to say for years, but never had the chance.___

_ Trunks, I love you. More than a friend. I'm not afraid to say that now. In a lot of ways, you were the only person I knew I could trust, no matter what was going on. Remember when we were younger, when Majin Buu was re-awakened? I was scared out of my mind, but knowing that you'd be there to protect me made me comfortable. You've always been there for me, through thick and thin, and I'll never forget you for that.___

_ I am so, so sorry that you had to find out this way. But I don't know when I'll get to see you again, so I figured I should tell you now, so that you won't have the chance to scream at me. You're the reason why I'm living today, why I wake up in the morning, why I always have a smile on my face. Knowing that you'll always be there, by my side... you have no idea how much that means to me.___

_ Of course, I doubt you're going to want to be there for me now, right? I mean, I might have blown our entire friendship, over three stupid words. But I would go to hell and back for you. I'd climb the tallest mountain, give you the moon... anything to prove how much I love you.___

_ Trunks, if this scares you... you can run away. I won't ever, ever blame you. I just had to tell you, because it was burning me from the inside... I just hope you realize the secrets of my heart now.___

_ I. Love. You.___

_ --Son Goten___

After penning these words, Goten folded the piece of paper a couple of times and left it on his desk. Yawning and stretching, young Goten began to sleep. 

*** 

"You take care of yourself, now," Bulma said to Goten, cradling his face in her hands and smiling. "Make sure to call, okay?"   
  
"Yes, Bulma." Goten grinned. He felt something gentle tugging at his pant leg. Looking down, he found the adorable face of five-year-old Bura. 

"Goten-chan, don't forget us, okee?" she asked him with pleading eyes. 

Goten laughed and scooped Bura up in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I won't," he promised. "Especially you, Small Fry." He planted a small kiss on her cheek, which made Bura giggle in absolute delight. She jumped out of his arms. 

"Well, Goten," Gohan said, taking Goten's hand and shaking it. "Best of luck to you." 

"We have something for you," Videl said. She pushed little Pan forward, who handed Goten an envelope. Goten opened it and found two hundred dollars in it. 

"Wow, thanks, you guys," Goten said breathily. "I feel rich." 

He stuffed the money into his pocket and turned to his own parents. Chichi was crying and Gokuu was trying his best to console her. 

"D-d-don't forget to write, o-o-okay?" Chichi said through tears. 

"I won't, mama," Goten said. He gave his mother a kiss on the forehead. 

"We wish the best for you, son," Gokuu said, embracing his son in a strong hug. Goten nearly choked, but he was okay after he pulled away. 

He turned away from his parents and found Trunks standing in front of him. He looked as though he had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. Goten's heart broke; he hated seeing Trunks this way. 

For a moment, they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Then, on impulse, they pulled each other into a huge hug. Goten began crying hysterically. 

"I'll miss you so much," Trunks said. "Don't forget me." 

"How can I?" Goten said shakily. He pulled away and held Trunks at arms-length. "Take this," he said. Goten handed him the note he had composed the night before. 

"What is this?" Trunks said, looking at the piece of paper curiously. 

"A note," Goten replied. "Don't read it until I leave, okay?"   
  
"All right." Trunks managed a small smile. 

Goten grinned, turning away from his best friend. His luggage had all been piled into a taxi waiting at the curb. Hesitantly, Goten opened the back door of the taxi and climbed in. Putting on his seat belt, he opened the window and waved to everyone. 

"Bye, Goten!" everyone said. Bura and Pan were jumping up and down. 

"Bye, y'all!" Goten replied. The car started and began to move. Goten kept waving until his family and friends became nothing but a blur. Sitting back into his seat, he sighed. 

He was on his way to independence. 

*** 

Back in front of the Son residence, Trunks stood, tears cascading down his face. He was alone; everyone else had gone inside. Wiping tears away, Trunks unfolded the note that Goten handed him and began to read. 

Trunks' eyes went wide as he read. Upon completion of reading it, he let his hands fall to his sides, the paper falling from his hand and dancing with the wind. 

(owari) 


End file.
